


Mikado

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Schwanensee, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Da zog Boerne die Akte ruckartig an sich.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> Erst einmal wünsche ich allen Lesern und Schreibern ein glückliches neues Jahr!
> 
>  
> 
> Heute ist es exakt ein Jahr her, dass ich meine erste Geschichte veröffentlicht habe. Das war "Schiefe Ebenen" damals und spielte auf Boernes Sofa.
> 
> Heute treffen sich die beiden wieder an gleicher Stelle.
> 
> Bezieht sich auf die Sofaszene aus "Schwanensee". 
> 
> Für die Beta war die liebe cricri zuständig. Liebsten Dank! :-*
> 
> Hoffe, es gefällt :-)

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Boerne konnte echt auch ganz schön bechern, Holla die Waldfee. Sie saßen doch jetzt noch gar nicht so lange hier und der andere hatte sich schon mindestens die halbe Flasche einverleibt. Thiel schielte auf die halbvolle Weinflasche auf Boernes Couchtisch und schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Papierstapel vor seiner Nase zu.  
Hatte ihn ja eigentlich nichts anzugehen.  
Thiel nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, dem Bier, das Boerne "ganz zufällig", wie der andere übertrieben betont hatte, in seinem Kühlschrank gehabt hatte. Ganz zufällig. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte Boerne jedesmal "ganz zufällig" Bier im Haus, wenn Thiel abends bei ihm vorbeikam. Zu einer Fallbesprechung. Oder zu ... einer Fallbesprechung. Irgendwie trafen sie sich immer nur zu Fallbesprechungen, wenn er mal genauer drüber nachdachte. Nur, dass sich das manchmal gar nicht so anfühlte, als würden sie arbeiten, sondern eher so, als würden sie ... naja ... einfach Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ganz normal Zeit miteinander verbringen. Mit einem gemeinsamen Essen und Reden und Zuhören und Lachen und am Ende irgendwie mit einem warmen Gefühl nach Hause gehen.

Thiel lächelte ein wenig. Gerade war das auch wieder so. Arbeiteten sich durch alte Zeitungsartikel und Akten und Zahlen und Theorien. Und Boerne saß auf dem Boden vor der Couch, ganz entspannt, und leerte eine Flasche Wein. Ganz entspannt. Manchmal überlegte Thiel, ob Boerne sich irgendwie besonders wohlfühlte in seiner Nähe. Weil sonst war der andere ja doch immer sehr ... naja, der Herr Professor eben. Bei anderen. Nicht bei ihm. Da war es fast so, als wäre er froh, mal nicht der Herr Professor sein zu müssen, sondern einfach nur Boerne. Als würde er das geradezu genießen. Vielleicht auch brauchen.

Thiel presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und nahm sich die nächste Zeitung. Er bildete sich das sicher nur ein. Boerne war bei sich zu Hause und da benahm er sich ... wie zu Hause eben.  
Während er sich irgendwie albern benahm. Hier im Mantel rumzusitzen. Mitten in der Wohnung im warmen Mantel. Aber er fühlte sich einfach wohler so. Mal abgesehen vom Schwitzen. Aber er wollte ja auch nicht lange bleiben. Gleich war sein zweites Bier ausgetrunken und er würde gehen und da bräuchte er den Mantel jetzt auch nicht mehr auszuziehen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.  
Außerdem konnte er ja wohl anziehen, was er wollte. Und Boerne hatte ja auch noch seine Strickjacke über dem langärmeligen Hemd und das machte in der Summe ja irgendwie genauso viel wie ein Mantel über einem kurzärmeligen T-Shirt. Auch wenn das Hemd drüben ganz schön weit aufgeknöpft war, so weit, dass er bei bestimmten Bewegungen Boernes Schlüsselbein und ein klein wenig von der Brust und den Ansatz der Schulter sehen konnte. Nicht, dass er da so genau hinschaute, aber er war in der Hocke nunmal ausnahmsweise etwas größer als Boerne im Sitzen und da ergab es sich halt irgendwie, dass Boernes Schultergürtel in einem günstigen Winkel in seinem Blickfeld lag, wenn er gerade eh zu Boerne hinsah und da ging das ja quasi gar nicht anders. Das hatte bestimmt irgendwas mit Strahlensatz oder so zu tun. Und dass er seine Jacke immer noch anhatte, hatte möglicherweise damit zu tun, dass er nicht wollte, dass sein eigener Schultergürtel in irgendwelche Blickfelder geriet.

Thiel schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. Mist alles.  
Vor allem dieser blöde Fall. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb sollte er sich jetzt besser wieder darauf konzentrieren, anstatt ... eine Bewegung ließ ihn aufschauen.

Neben ihm hievte sich gerade Boerne schwerfällig vom Boden hoch. Thiel grinste. An dem gingen die Jahre doch auch nicht spurlos vorüber, dachte er im ersten Moment mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung und als er Boerne schwanken sah, dass es vielleicht auch nur am Alkohol lag.

Thiel fand das ja irgendwie immer amüsant. Wenn Boerne so beschwipst war. Der fing dann immer an so niedlich zu lachen. Naja, was hieß niedlich. Er meinte halt ... Ihm fiel jetzt grade auch kein besserer Begriff ein, er hatte ja auch schon fast zwei Bier getrunken und das auf leeren Magen. Und er hatte sich irgendwie geweigert, eine von Boernes komischen Knabberstangen zu nehmen, obwohl er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Boerne hatte da auch schon wieder so einen dummen Spruch gemacht. Nicht, dass ihn sowas traf ... Er konnte aber sehr wohl auch mal weniger essen, das musste ihm ein Boerne nicht sagen. Außerdem wären die Knabberstangen eh nur für den hohlen Zahn.  
Wie war er jetzt drauf gekommen? Ach ja - leerer Magen, Alkohol, Boernes Lachen. Das niedliche. Mann, da musste es doch ein anderes Wort für geben! So ... So ein betrunkenes Boerne-Lachen halt. Das nur Boerne hatte. Niedlich, Gott ja, vielleicht war es irgendwo ja niedlich, aber irgendwie war es auch... aufreizend. Provokant. Verführerisch.  
Verführerisch ... Ob das jetzt die richtigere Umschreibung war? Oder die harmlosere? Thiel wagte es zu bezweifeln.  
Er trank von seinem Bier und ließ die kühle Flüssigkeit ausgiebig seine etwas von der Mantelwärme ausgetrockneten Mundschleimhäute benetzen, ehe er sie langsam seine nicht minder trockene Kehle hinunterrinnen ließ.  
Niedlich, verführerisch ... tsss.

Albern wurde er dann übrigens auch gerne. Boerne, wenn er was getrunken hatte. Das fand Thiel ja irgendwie auch lustig. Manchmal aber auch nervig. So wie jetzt. Der andere saß jetzt auf der Couch und machte ihm den Mund wässrig wegen dieser Akte da und anstatt sie ihm einfach zu geben spielte er kindische Spielchen, hielt ihm die Akte hin und zog sie weg, als er gerade danach greifen wollte. Mann, echt, der hatte Nerven! Und dazu natürlich dieses niedlich-aufreizende Lachen, das ihm eigentlich noch mehr auf den Geist gehen sollte, ihn faktisch aber schmunzeln ließ. Ein ganz klein wenig nur, aber selbst das musste Boerne ja nicht unbedingt sehen. Zum Glück hatte er seine tausend Papiere vor sich liegen, die er stattdessen anschmunzeln konnte. Die lachten wenigstens auch nicht niedlich zurück. Und wirklich verführerisch waren die ganzen Ziffern und das alles auch nicht gerade und das war auch gut so.

"Na schön. Behalten Sie nur Ihre Akte, dann behalte ich auch meine Mordtheorie für mich." Na gut, er war auch keinen Deut besser, was kindisches Verhalten anging. Aber das war vielleicht auch ganz normal, wenn man hier wie im Sandkasten auf den Knien saß und sich ums Förmchen stritt.

"Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht immer gleich so eingeschnappt. So beleidigt." Boerne klappste ihm niedlich grinsend mit der zusammengerollten Akte auf den Arm. Und Thiel war einmal mehr froh, seinen Mantel angelassen zu haben. Der dämpfte nicht nur den Schlag ab, sondern ließ auch dieses betrunkene Boerne-Lächeln nicht ganz so nah an ihn ran. Bildete er sich zumindest ein.  
Boerne hielt ihm jetzt wieder die Akte hin und diesmal war Thiel schnell genug. Half trotzdem nix, weil Boerne nicht losließ. Tolle Wurst. Seine eigene Hand schien aber auch wie festgeklebt an dem Hefter. Sie zogen beide an der Mappe, hin und her und hin und her. Thiel hätte loslassen können, nachgeben, erwachsen sein, aber Thiel wollte das Förmchen jetzt nicht einfach so dem anderen überlassen. Diesmal nicht. Vielleicht wollte er diesmal einfach mal wissen, was passierte, wenn er dranblieb, obwohl das womöglich das Dümmste war, was er machen konnte, aber das war jetzt mal egal. Er sah Boerne an, fixierte ihn kampflustig. Er würde dranbleiben.

Da zog Boerne die Akte ruckartig an sich. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er von der ganzen Aktion eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber mit diesem Überraschungsangriff hatte Thiel auf jeden Fall nicht gerechnet und weil er so dumm auf den Knien saß und weil er so fixiert auf Boernes Augen gewesen und auch ein bisschen von dem niedlichen Lachen geschwächt war, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vorne. Natürlich ließ er reflexartig die Akte los und natürlich musste er sich irgendwo abfangen, wenn er nicht mit dem Gesicht direkt auf Boernes Oberschenkel aufschlagen wollte.  
Boernes Knie war das Erstbeste, an dem er Halt fand. Mit der einen Hand. Mit der anderen am Sofa, aber wen interessierte das schon. Ihn nicht. Für ihn gab es gerade nur Boernes Knie. Den weichen Stoff der Hose, darunter die Wärme, der Ansatz der Oberschenkelmuskeln, fest und kräftig. Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf und er starrte gebannt auf dieses Bild von seiner Hand auf Boernes Knie.  
Einen Moment lang war es ganz still. Keine Geräusche, keine Bewegung, nicht einmal ein Atemhauch. Nichts, nur seine Hand und Boernes Knie und die Ahnung, dass das hier vielleicht nicht nur ein Zufall war.

Die Hitze war jetzt auch in der Hand angekommen und bevor Boerne das bemerken konnte, zog Thiel sie schnell zurück, aber nicht nur deshalb. Er hatte einfach nicht seine Hand auf Boernes Knie zu haben. Nicht zufällig, schon gar nicht absichtlich. Und gleich dreimal nicht hatte er das auch nur ansatzweise gut zu finden. Es war wirklich eine saudumme Idee gewesen, Tauziehen um die Akte zu veranstalten.

Er räusperte sich und wollte sich grade wieder in seine ursprüngliche unbequeme Position begeben, da hörte er wie Boerne mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas klopfte. Thiel sah überrascht zu ihm auf und Boerne lächelte jetzt nicht mehr niedlich, sondern ... anders. Und anders wurde es auch Thiel.

"Komm, setz' dich 'n bisschen zu mir." Boernes Stimme klang auch irgendwie anders, leiser als sonst, nicht mehr albern. Eher ein wenig ... müde. Aber nicht müde wie nach einem langen Tag, sondern eher ... allgemein erschöpft.  
Thiel verstand das alles nicht genau. Also, er verstand die Worte natürlich schon und auch was sie erstmal bedeuteten - er sollte sich zu Boerne setzen, soweit kam er noch mit. Aber warum duzte der andere ihn plötzlich? Und warum war Boerne überhaupt so ... anders, so erschöpft? Das war schon irgendwie seltsam alles.

Trotzdem drückte er sich vom Boden hoch. Um sich tatsächlich neben Boerne zu setzen oder um doch endlich mal zu gehen, das wusste er in dem Augenblick auch noch nicht genau. Die Knieaktion von eben plädierte jedenfalls für letzteres und sein Bier war ja nun auch ausgetrunken. Und doch war er im nächsten Augenblick dabei, sich neben Boerne aufs Sofa fallen zu lassen, das hatte sein Körper anscheinend eigenmächtig ohne sein Gehirn entschieden. Immerhin arbeitete es wenigstens noch soweit mit, dass er sich nicht an der Stelle niederließ, die Boerne mit seiner Hand angezeigt hatte. Das würde nämlich echt zu nah gehen.

Aber noch bevor Jeans in Kontakt mit Leder kommen konnte, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und gezogen.

"Zu mir, hab ich doch gesagt." Und schon fiel Thiel dicht neben Boerne auf das Möbelstück. Blaue Jeans ging auf Tuchfühlung mit schwarzer Schurwolle und Thiels Herz drückte ungefragt aufs Gas. Machte denn hier gerade jeder, was er wollte?  
Konsterniert sah er Boerne an. Der saß mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm gedreht und hatte einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt und weil er viel zu nah an Thiel dransaß berührte dabei sein Oberarm ein wenig Thiels Schulter. Ein wenig zu viel zu wenig.  
Boerne neigte seinen Kopf ein bisschen und lächelte ganz weich und fing an, mit seinem Mittelfinger eine Strähne aus Thiels Stirn zu streichen, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht gestört hatte. Diese relativ sinnlose Berührung war so absolut zart, dass sie Thiel gleichzeitig verwirrte und lähmte.

"Was soll'n das werden hier?" Und das war keine rhetorische Frage.

"Willst du nicht mal den Mantel ausziehen, hm? Der stört doch nur ... " Boerne fuhr jetzt mit seiner Hand und seinen Augen am Revers seines Mantels entlang und schlüpfte dann mit ein paar Fingern ein ganz kleines bisschen zwischen Mantel und T-Shirt und damit im Prinzip direkt unter Thiels Haut. Dabei sollte der Mantel doch ...

"Mich stört er nicht." ... ihn genau vor so etwas schützen. Seine Stimme war auch schon ganz angegriffen.

"Aber mich." Boerne hatte seine Stirn an Thiels Schläfe gelehnt, flüsterte fast nur noch und sah immer noch seinen eigenen Fingerspitzen dabei zu, wie sie, unter dem dicken Stoff verschwunden, schüchterne Bahnen auf dem viel dünneren Stoff über Thiels Brust hoch und runter fuhren. "Würd dich gerne bisschen anfassen." Thiel konnte Boernes kleines verlegenes Lächeln in der Art, wie er ausatmete, hören, während sein eigener Blick ebenfalls auf Boernes Hand festgenagelt war. In ihm drin hingegen fiel gerade alles auseinander wie die Stäbchen beim Mikado und er wusste, egal an welchem Hölzchen Boerne von nun an ziehen würde, er würde alles nur noch mehr durcheinanderbringen. Auch wenn er sich noch so geschickt anstellte. Oder gerade weil er sich so geschickt anstellte.

Boerne fuhr jetzt mit der ganzen Hand unter Thiels Jacke, schob sie langsam über die eine Schulter und rückte noch näher, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
Es war möglich und die Holzstäbchen bewegten sich und Thiels Herz beschleunigte noch einmal. Boerne sah ihn immer noch nicht an und auch Thiel folgte nach wie vor gebannt den Bewegungen von Boernes Hand, die jetzt warm und bedächtig über seine Brust strich. Thiel atmete mit offenem Mund, so erschüttert war er. Boerne lehnte schwer gegen seine Seite und er ließ ihn, obwohl er doch schon längst hätte gehen sollen, gehen können. Und jetzt begann Boerne, ihn ganz sanft mit seinen Lippen über dem Jochbein zu berühren. Streifte nur ein wenig dort entlang aber für Thiel war es, als würde er ihm mit einem Messer in die Haut schneiden. Er atmete hastig ein und aus und fühlte sich so schwindelig, dass an gehen jetzt eh nicht mehr zu denken war. Aber angehen konnte das doch trotzdem nicht.

"Boerne ... " Während er überlegte, wie der Satz weitergehen sollte, unterbrach Boerne ihn.

"Bin so alleine, so schrecklich alleine. Und du doch auch. Immer so alleine ... " Boerne murmelte die Worte, während seine Nasenspitze über Thiels Wange und Thiels Ohr strich und er sich schließlich wieder mit der Stirn an seiner Schläfe ausruhte. Erschöpft. Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Mann, Boerne. Das geht doch nicht. Nur weil wir alleine sind ... " War doch wahr! Also Boerne hatte ja grundsätzlich recht. Er war alleine. Schrecklich alleine. So wie Boerne anscheinend auch. Und ja, verdammt, er stellte sich manchmal vor, wie es wäre, mit Boerne zusammen zu sein, um nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen. Oder vielmehr wie es wäre, mit Boerne zusammen zu sein, um mit Boerne zusammensein zu können. Und genau das war hier der Knackpunkt.

Denn was wollte Boerne? Nur nicht mehr alleine oder wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein?

"Ich will nicht alleine sein. Ich hab das so satt." Boerne klang müde, aber auch entschlossen. Er löste seine Hand von Thiels Brust und legte sie stattdessen an seinen Kiefer. Drehte seinen Kopf zu sich hin und legte seine Lippen gegen Thiels. Fing an zu küssen. Aber Thiel erwiderte nicht.

Nicht mehr alleine oder zusammen.

Er musste das wissen. Er konnte sich nicht auf das hier einlassen und sich dem Risiko aussetzen, dass das hier nur vorübergehender Trost für Boerne war. Obwohl er angesichts Boernes Liebkosungen nah dran war, alle Prinzipien zu vergessen nur um einmal, wenigstens einmal Boerne spüren zu können.

"Boerne, ich ... " Doch er musste es wissen.

"Küss mich doch mal 'n bisschen." Boerne stupste wieder und wieder mit seinem Mund gegen Thiels, der immer noch völlig passiv war und Thiel knickte fast ein, weil Boerne so offen und so verzweifelt Zärtlichkeiten von ihm einforderte. "Lass mich doch nicht so alleine." Thiel schluckte. So hatte er Boerne noch nie erlebt.

"Mensch, Boerne, aber deshalb kann man doch nicht gleich den Erstbesten küssen." Beim Reden berührten Thiels Lippen dann doch irgendwie Boernes Mund. Aber küssen tat er nicht.

"Du bist ja auch nicht der Erstbeste. Du bist der Einzige." Boerne hatte beide Hände vorsichtig seitlich an Thiels Kopf gelegt und hatte seinen Mund immer noch nicht von Thiels Lippen gelöst. Und jetzt öffnete er noch dazu seinen Mund leicht und presste ihn härter auf Thiels. Thiel zuckte etwas zurück, was Boerne aber nicht im Geringsten zu irritieren schien.

  
_Der Einzige._

"Hör auf, Boerne", sagte er leise während Boerne immer fordernder versuchte, ihn zu küssen. _Der Einzige._ Der Einzige im Moment oder der Einzige im Leben? Vorübergehender Trostspender oder langfristiger Gefährte? Thiel musste das wissen.

Boerne hörte nicht auf. Zog ihn im Gegenteil näher an sich und versuchte mit seiner Zunge zwischen Thiels Lippen zu gelangen und Thiel durchzuckte ein Blitz. Nein!

"Aufhören hab ich gesagt!" Thiel hatte Boerne grob von sich weggeschoben und der sah ihn erschrocken aus großen Augen und mit offenem Mund an. Fast hätte Thiel sich bei diesem Anblick prompt entschuldigt und alles zurückgenommen und wäre Boernes Bitte nachgekommen und hätte ihn geküsst und noch mehr, aber dann zog er sich schnell die Jacke wieder über die Schulter hoch und sah nach unten auf seine Hände und da ging es dann wieder.

Lange Sekunden sagte keiner etwas, aber Thiel spürte Boernes erschrockenen Blick und hörte ihn schlucken und da wusste er, dass er irgendetwas sagen musste.

"Ich will das nicht. Nicht ... so." Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Boerne verstand, was er damit sagen wollte und er schaute jetzt vorsichtig zum anderen hoch um sich eine Reaktion abzuholen. Der sah ihn jetzt nicht mehr erschrocken, sondern verwirrt an, die Augenlider flatterten ein paar mal über die grünen Augen und er schüttelte fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Aber er sagte nichts. Thiel senkte den Blick wieder, fixierte einen der Knöpfe von Boernes Strickjacke. "Ich ... ich hab mir das alles irgendwie ganz anders vorgestellt. Ich ... " Er wusste nicht weiter, wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, vielleicht, weil er nicht einmal wusste, was er sich da genau vorgestellt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er es sich nicht so vorgestellt hatte, wenn zum ersten Mal all die Fragen beantwortet würden, die in letzter Zeit immer öfter auftauchten: Wie Boerne wohl riechen würde, wenn er abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Wie er schmecken würde, nachdem er seinen Wein ausgetrunken hatte. Wie es wäre, dem anderen zum ersten Mal das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, über Boernes Haut zu streicheln und ob der andere eine Gänsehaut dabei bekommen würde. Ob er es mögen würde, wenn man ihn im Nacken kraulte. Ob Boernes Finger ungeduldig und forsch oder ruhig und schüchtern über seinen Körper laufen würden, wenn sie zum ersten Mal ... ja ... zusammen wären. Ob Boerne ihn ansehen würde, wenn er kam oder seinen Namen sagen.

Er könnte das jetzt herausfinden, jetzt sofort. Boerne wollte ihn, fasste ihn an und verlangte danach, von ihm berührt zu werden. Er musste nur mitmachen und er würde seine Antworten bekommen. Er wollte diese Antworten auch bekommen. Er wollte Boerne herausfinden und er wollte von Boerne herausgefunden werden. Aber nicht einfach mal eben so. So ... nebenbei. Einfach mal drauflos küssen und anfassen und ... Nur weil man sich gerade alleine fühlte. Das reichte Thiel nicht. Er wollte wissen, wie Boernes Tag war. Er wollte wissen, was er essen wollte und ob er müde war. Ob er vor dem Essen duschen wollte oder danach und ob er nicht endlich auch ins Bett kommen wollte, es wäre doch längst Zeit. Und er wollte, dass Boerne wissen wollte, wie sein Tag war, was er essen wollte und wann duschen und ob er nicht müde war und endlich ins Bett kommen wollte. Er wollte einen Grund. Und er wollte den besten und einzig richtigen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. Dann spürte er Boernes Finger an seinem Kinn und den leichten Druck und er schloss seine Augen in der lächerlichen Hoffnung, dass Boerne nicht sehen konnte, welche Gedanken gerade durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Aber irgendwann machte er sie dann doch auf und sah Boerne an. Und der hatte den Kopf etwas schief gelegt, fuhr mit seinen Augen über Thiels Gesicht und die Mundwinkel zuckten immer wieder leicht nach oben, so als wären sie nicht sicher, ob Thiels Worte reichten, um zu einem richtigen Lächeln zu werden.  
Und da Boerne immer noch nichts sagte und Thiel nun schon mal angefangen hatte und ihm vielleicht auch das angedeutete Lächeln reichte, beschloss er, jetzt einfach mal weiterzumachen.

"Ich will das nicht einfach so mal eben. Um nicht alleine zu sein. Ich will das unseretwegen. Zusammen. So richtig und mit allem. Verstehst du?" Jetzt war es raus. Und plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als hätte er den Bund mit den Mikadostäbchen wieder fest in der Hand. Neues Spiel.

Boerne atmete ein leises Lachen aus und nickte. Nickte immer wieder und lächelte immer mehr, bis er irgendwann geradezu strahlte.

"Ja", hauchte er und nickte weiter. "Ja." Dann hörte er auf zu nicken und strich stattdessen mit einer Hand durch Thiels Haar, sah ihn ganz warm und weich an und in Thiels Hand fächerten sich die Hölzchen langsam wieder auf.

"Und?" Thiel brauchte ein wenig mehr als ein bloßes "Ja". Boernes Gesicht und Boernes Streicheln sagten zwar "Ja, ich will das auch.", aber der Mund sagte eben einfach nur "Ja", und das könnte ja auch einfach nur eine Bestätigung sein, dass Boerne ihn verstanden hatte. Er musste es aber auch mit Worten hören, was die Berührungen erahnen ließen. Und Reden sollte doch für Boerne eigentlich kein Problem sein, auch wenn der andere gerade erstaunlich schweigsam war.

Boerne schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und schaute Thiel eindringlich an.

"Mensch, Thiel. Hörst du denn überhaupt zu, was ich sage? Du bist nicht der Erstbeste! Du bist der Allerbeste! Hast du das denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich mich einfach nur aus einer Laune heraus einem ..." Boerne atmete tief ein und aus und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, eher er sich zu Thiel hinunterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab " ... schlecht gelaunten ... ", auf die Nase " ... fürchterlich gekleideten ... ", die Wange " ... über jegliche Regeln von Benimm und Etikette erhabenen ...", den Mundwinkel " ... und ganz und gar mit meiner Welt inkompatiblen ... Kerl an den - " - jetzt küsste er ganz vorsichtig Thiels Hals - " - Hals werfe?" Er verharrte einen Moment dort und Thiel spürte wie Boerne lächelte, dann küsste er noch einmal und strich mit der Nasenspitze ein wenig über die Haut, ehe er sich etwas von Thiel entfernte. Der hatte sich zuletzt das Grinsen angesichts der frechen Lippen und unverschämten Worte nicht mehr verkneifen können und schaute ihn jetzt an, strich ihm mit beiden Daumen über die Wangen und fuhr mit den anderen Fingern durch die kurzen Haare im Nacken. Boerne schloss die Augen und lächelte und lehnte sich in die Berührung und Thiel hätte jetzt wirklich nicht mehr hören müssen, aber Boerne machte die Augen wieder auf und redete weiter - so viel zum Thema 'erstaunlich schweigsam'. "Ich hab mich auch für verrückt erklärt, als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in dich - " Boerne stoppte und sah verlegen ein wenig nach unten, aber Thiel sah das versonnene Lächeln trotzdem und die roten Wangen sah er auch. " - verliebt hab." Der andere sagte die Worte ganz leise aber für Thiel war es, als hätte er sie ihm mit einem Megaphon direkt in die Brust gebrüllt. "Irgendwann hab ich einfach gemerkt, dass du vielleicht nicht so gut in meine Welt passt, aber umso besser in mein Leben." Jetzt sah er wieder hoch. Ganz unsicher sah er aus, ängstlich fast. Und Thiel ließ jetzt los und die Hölzchen fielen in alle Richtungen und doch jedes an seinen Platz.

"Mann, Boerne, sag das doch gleich. Anstatt dich so schamlos an mich ranzumachen. Mich so zu überfallen.", sagte er leise und stieß mit seiner Stirn ein wenig gegen Boernes.  
Obwohl er nichts dagegen hätte, jetzt, wo er wusste, was er wissen wollte, wenn Boerne wieder ein bisschen schamlos wäre und so ein klein wenig über ihn herfallen würde. Aber vielleicht war es jetzt an ihm, das erste Stäbchen zu ziehen und wieder Bewegung in die Sache zu bringen. Chaos zu stiften, gutes Chaos.

"Dann will ich dich wohl mal 'n bisschen küssen, hm?" Und er legte seine Lippen sanft auf Boernes. Boerne roch nach einem langen Tag und nach Boerne und nach Wohlfühlen und Wein und aufreizend und verführerisch.

Und während Thiel jede Nuance Boernes genoss, streifte der ihm erneut den Mantel von den Schultern und Thiel ließ ihn sich jetzt bereitwillig ausziehen.

Seine eigene Hand glitt anschließend unter das ganz schön weit aufgeknöpfte Hemd und seine Finger ertasteten die Konturen von Boernes Schlüsselbein und ein wenig die Brust und den Ansatz der Schulter und er fühlte, wie Boerne ein Schauer durch den Körper lief und hätte er noch weiter unter dem Stoff an Boernes Arm nach unten fahren können, hätte er sicher eine Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerspitzen erspüren können.  
Boerne atmete laut und seine Hand griff etwas unsanft in Thiels Haar. Seine Zunge drängte zwischen Thiels Lippen und jetzt öffnete Thiel seinen Mund. Er zog Boerne am Nacken noch näher an sich, als seine Zunge gegen die des anderen stieß, feucht und warm und zum ersten Mal, und er ließ jetzt die Erregung seinen Körper und seinen Kopf fluten.

Thiel hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Boerne beim Küssen genauso sein würde wie sonst auch. Dass er selbstsicher küssen würde, präzise, ohne Angst, kontrolliert. Aber das war gar nicht so. Boerne küsste mit einer Mischung aus Schüchternheit und Vorsicht und Hingabe und Verlangen, die Thiel den Atem nahm.

Thiel verlor sich ganz in dem Kuss und dem Gefühl von Boernes Haut unter seinen Fingern, Boernes Aufregung, Boernes Zunge. Die Erregung da, ganz deutlich, aber nicht aufdringlich, nicht hetzend, nicht drängend. Kein Körper, der einfach nur schnell weiter wollte, mitgerissen wurde von der ganzen Lust, obwohl man doch eigentlich so gerne bleiben wollte, lieber noch küssen wollte, streicheln, spüren, ganz langsam.  
Alles war merkwürdig im Gleichklang. Thiel genoss jede Berührung in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Hals, jeden kleinen Laut, den Boerne von sich gab und der ihm Gänsehaut machte, jedes Härchen unter seinen Fingern, das er über den Ausschnitt an Boernes Hemd erreichen konnte. Er wusste, dass er bald noch mehr fühlen würde, aber jetzt, jetzt in diesem Moment, zählte jeder einzelne Kuss und jede einzelne Fingerspitze unter seinem T-Shirt und jedes Ausatmen des anderen in seine Lungen, nichts anderes.

Stunden hätte das so weitergehen können, so gut war das, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm schien das mit dem Gleichklang und dem Hierbleiben und Genießen für Boerne nicht ganz so gut zu funktionieren.  
Mit einem Mal und völlig unverhofft geriet der andere außer Kontrolle, löste den Kuss, drängte sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen Thiel, atmete flach und schnell, krallte sich mit einer Hand in Thiels Haar fest und mit der anderen in seiner Schulter, keuchte gegen Thiels Wange.  
Thiel war einen Moment komplett überfordert mit der Situation, wusste nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Er spürte, wie Boerne verzweifelt versuchte, wieder Kontrolle über sich zu gewinnen, wie er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber er war schon viel zu weit. Boerne würde jeden Moment kommen. Thiels Herz begann zu rasen. Boerne würde gleich kommen. Einen Orgasmus haben. Hier bei ihm. An ihm. Und seinetwegen. Und überhaupt. Er erstarrte regelrecht, überlegte, was jetzt zu tun war, was das Richtige wäre, wo und wie er Boerne jetzt anfassen sollte und ob überhaupt, er war ja nicht mal ansatzweise ausgezogen. Da aber offensichtlich Eile geboten war, musste er schnell etwas tun, also entschloss er sich, wenigstens Boernes Hose zu öffnen. Aber in dem Moment, als er sich an Boernes Gürtel zu schaffen machte, packte Boerne seine Hand und drückte sie hart auf seinen Schritt. Er stöhnte auf, stieß mit seinem Becken nach vorne, gegen Thiels Hand, die von Boernes im gleichen Takt gegen die Erektion in Boernes Hose gepresst wurde. Mit der anderen klammerte er sich in Thiels Haar, grub seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Kopfhaut. Aus dem Mund stieß gedämpftes Keuchen und ab und zu ein Wimmern gegen Thiels Hals und er spürte, wie Boernes Speichel die Haut dort benetzte.

"Alles gut, lass es passieren." Thiel wusste, dass jetzt nichts mehr zu machen war. Und trotzdem hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Boerne nicht ganz loslassen konnte. Aber sowie er die Worte dem anderen ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, stöhnte Boerne einmal laut auf und ließ es geschehen. Thiel konnte Boernes Orgasmus, das Pulsieren und Zucken durch den Stoff hindurch spüren und in Boernes Nacken, den er die ganze Zeit über fest umklammert gehalten hatte, spürte er glühende Haut und vom Schweiß nasse Haare. Dann entspannte sich Boerne und sackte schwer gegen ihn und Thiel nahm die Hand von Boernes Schoß aber die Hand im Nacken blieb. Er atmete schwer.

Boerne hatte eben in seinen Armen einen Orgasmus gehabt. War so erregt gewesen, seinetwegen so erregt gewesen, dass sie es nicht einmal mehr geschafft hatten, ihn auszuziehen und er deshalb in seine Hose gekommen war.  
Spätestens bei diesem Gedanken war das mit dem Gleichklang und dem Hierbleiben für ihn auch erledigt. Thiel spürte, wie das Kribbeln im Nacken über seinen Rücken nach unten lief und das Blut in seinem Glied zu pochen begann.

Er wollte Boerne küssen, der immer noch atemlos gegen ihn gelehnt dasaß. Er kniete sich zu Boerne gewandt auf das Sofa, hob dessen Kopf an und suchte Boernes Lippen. Der küsste so gut sein Zustand es zuließ zurück, aber das reichte Thiel auch, weil ihn alleine das Wissen darum, warum Boerne so fahrig war, noch mehr erregte.

Dennoch war Thiel unsicher. Er wünschte, Boerne würde ihn berühren, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihm das klarmachen sollte, ohne dass es total peinlich würde. Er hatte so etwas noch nie von einem anderen Mann verlangt und das war ja noch dazu nicht irgendein Mann, sondern ... Boerne eben. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach schnell selber ...

"Willst du, dass ich dich anfasse?", fragte Boerne da und alleine die Worte ließen ihn aufseufzen. Er nickte nur und legte seine Stirn an Boernes Schulter und schloss die Augen. Boerne öffnete ein wenig holprig Thiels Jeans und schob sie samt der Unterhose nach unten. Dann schlossen sich Finger um seine Erektion und er presste die Augen zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft in Boernes Nacken und an dessen Oberarm fest. Boernes Griff war fest und die Bewegungen schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Reden konnte Thiel nicht mehr, er zitterte und ihm klebte das T-Shirt am Körper und er atmete nur noch in knappen Stößen, war gleich soweit. Er drückte sich in Boernes Faust, immer wieder und Boerne verstand und beschleunigte das Tempo. Gleichzeitig legte er eine warme Hand schwer in seinen Nacken und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Haut am Hals, vom Ohr nach unten Richtung Schlüsselbein. Das reichte. Thiels Körper bäumte sich auf und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen während er über Boernes Finger und auf dessen Hose kam.

Als er wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, nahm er Boernes Hand wahr, die langsam über seinem Rücken fuhr. Er selbst hielt immer noch Boernes Nacken und Arm umklammert, ersetzte die viel zu festen Griffe jetzt aber durch sanftes Streicheln. Seine Stirn lehnte immer noch an Boernes Schulter und als er die Augen aufmachte, sah er den nassen Fleck in Boernes Schritt und einige weitere wild verteilt auf der Anzughose. Er machte die Augen wieder zu und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Himmel!  
Dann aber lächelte er und setzte sich neben Boerne, ganz nah zum anderen, hob die Hüften und zog sich Unterhose und Hose wieder an. Er schielte noch einmal hinunter zu Boernes Hose und schluckte. Zögernd berührte er schließlich mit dem Zeigfinger Boernes Knie und fuhr in Zeitlupe Slalom zwischen den Flecken auf Boernes Schenkel. Der fing seine Hand ein, als sie an seiner Hüfte angekommen war und zog sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie. Finger glitten zwischen seine und dann legte sich ein Handpaar auf ein Beinpaar. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas und Thiel blickte immer wieder verstohlen auf ihre verflochtenen Hände und ihre aneinandergeschmiegten Beine und fragte sich, wann zuletzt in seinem Leben etwas so gepasst hatte.

"Also so etwas ist mir ja seit meiner Jugend nicht mehr passiert. Und selbst dann nur nachts, aber da ist man ja sowieso machtlos.", durchbrach Boerne die Stille. Er klang etwas peinlich berührt und Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen. Der stets kontrollierte Professor so außer sich, dass er ... Das war irgendwie ziemlich schön gewesen.

"Ich nehm das mal als Kompliment." Thiel schielte zu Boerne und Boerne schielte zu Thiel. Zwei Lächeln. Eins.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mir das nicht eher Sorgen bereiten soll, dass du so eine Macht über mich hast." Boerne sah ihn leicht skeptisch an, ehe er erneut seinen Handrücken küsste und lächelte.

"Nach Sorgen sah mir das aber ganz und gar nicht aus eben", schmunzelte Thiel.

"Ich meinte eher so langfristig." Boerne nahm ihn fest in seinen Blick.

"Langfristig. So so." Thiel blickte Boerne direkt in die Augen. Er gab sich locker, aber sein Herz klopfte ganz schnell vor Aufregung. Langfristig. Er und Boerne. Boerne und er. Sie beide zusammen. Nicht mehr allein und mit Boerne zusammen.

Boerne beugte sich langsam vor und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Nein. Für immer", murmelte er gegen seine Lippen und nach einer kleinen Pause "Wollen wir duschen?"

Thiel musste atmen. Tief. Ein paar Mal. 'Für immer', das hatte Boerne eben gesagt. Er brauchte einen Moment. Das war sicher okay, einen kurzen Moment von einem langen Für immer.

"Ja, gleich." Er atmete noch einmal. Das war also ihr Anfang. Das war alles ziemlich schnell gegangen, in jeder Hinsicht. Wo er doch eigentlich ... Thiel fühlte, wie sich ein Schwall Adrenalin in ihm ausbreitete. "Aber zuerst würd ich dich gern noch was fragen." Auf diesen Moment hatte er so lange gewartet.

"Schieß los." Boerne sah ihn neugierig an und Thiel fing den Blick ein und hielt ihn ganz fest. Atmete noch einmal. Und dann fragte er.

"Wie war dein Tag?"

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
